


Неловкое утро

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Оби-Ван готовит завтрак и очень старается не думать о неподобающих снах с участием своего падавана.





	

Оби-Ван передвигался по маленькой кухне короткими перебежками, умело маневрируя между столом, стульями, плитой, стойкой и Энакином. Больше всего проблем, само собой, создавал Энакин, следовавший за ним по пятам и прожигавший спину любопытствующим взглядом. Собственно, странный кухонный танец Оби-Ван исполнял именно из-за Энакина. Он ни в коем случае не хотел коснуться падавана. Даже одним пальцем или краешком локтя. Только не сейчас, когда воспоминания о недавнем сне были столь свежи.  
О недопустимом сне.  
Возмутительном.  
Возмутительно-приятном для единственного зрителя, несмотря на очевидную неправильность всего, что в нем происходило.  
Наверное, он чем-то провинился перед Силой, раз ему достаются такие. Сны и падаваны. Падаваны, которые растут слишком быстро, неконтролируемо. Оби-Ван не понимал, как он мог, все время находясь рядом, пропустить момент, когда Энакин из маленького дерзкого мальчика превратился в очень красивого (по-прежнему дерзкого) юношу, неизменно приковывающего к себе взгляды окружающих вне зависимости от их пола, расы и возраста.  
К своему ужасу, Оби-Ван обнаружил, что проклятье внешности Энакина влияло и на него. С недавних пор он начал подмечать какие-то бесполезные мелочи в поведении падавана, не имеющие отношения к их службе на благо Галактики. Наставник, хороший наставник, а Оби-Ван пытался быть лучшим, не должен был отвлекаться от важных дел и выпадать из реальности, стоило его падавану светло улыбнуться или произнести с придыханием: «Учитель».

— Учитель? — вопросительно сказал Энакин без намека на придыхание.  
— Да? — настороженно воззрился на него Оби-Ван.  
На подсознательном уровне он ожидал вопросов про содержание сна, хоть и понимал, что и самый избранный из избранных падаванов не смог бы среди ночи залезть к нему в голову и узнать подробности блудливого кошмара со своим участием.  
Это несправедливо, Избранный — и так достаточно почетно, мидихлорианы, от которых мальчик был зачат, не должны были заодно наделять его внегалактической красотой. Сколько времени они, интересно, пробыли в каком-то особом мидихлорианском редакторе, вылепляя, словно умелые скульпторы, идеальные черты его лица?  
— Учитель, вы только что сожгли наш завтрак, — недоуменно пояснил Энакин, приподняв одну бровь.  
 _Проклятье!_  
Энакин говорил правду. Хватило одного взгляда на сковородку с тем, что могло бы стать неплохой яичницей, чтобы понять, что этому уже не суждено случиться. Сила с ним, с завтраком, тут спасти бы саму сковородку, от которой шел сильный запах гари. Оби-Ван поспешно погасил огонь на плите, а пострадавшую сковородку бросил в раковину и включил холодную воду.  
— Почему же ты сразу не сказал, что она горит?! — обернулся он к Энакину.  
— Хотел узнать, когда вы сами это заметите, — простодушно признался Энакин и прибавил, немного выждав: — Не сочтите за претензию… Но что мы теперь будем есть?  
Оби-Ван одарил падавана тяжелым взглядом. Ему хотелось прочитать Энакину лекцию о том, что ученикам нельзя смеяться над своими учителями и нельзя ставить над ними эксперименты, пользуясь тем, что они слишком глубоко ушли в свои мысли, но он осознавал, что тоже заслуживал выговора.  
— Кажется, у нас еще оставались пайки. — Привстав на цыпочки, Оби-Ван занялся изучением содержимого настенного шкафчика. — Перекусим хлебом.  
Вот еще одна неприятная мелочь: Энакину для выполнения этой задачи вставать на цыпочки не пришлось бы.Мидихлорианы и тут не постеснялись в проявлении любви, сделав Скайуокера высоким.  
— Вы сегодня сам не свой, — сказал Энакин, примостившись на стул. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет-нет, — выпалил Оби-Ван. — Я… не выспался, поэтому все валится из рук.  
— Плохо спали? — Энакин состроил сочувственную мордочку.  
— Плохо. Очень.  
Оби-Ван решил, что если будет отвечать правдиво, но односложно, то благополучно минует все проблемы, сопряженные с обсуждением данной темы. А там, глядишь, и сон выветрится из памяти.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, знаешь как это бывает… — туманно выразился Оби-Ван. — Сперва долго лежишь без сна, а потом тебе под утро начинает сниться всякая ерунда… В результате просыпаешься усталым.  
 _От тебя сложно не устать, Эни, ты и во сне отличался такой же активностью, как наяву. Может, тебе это известно. Вряд ли, конечно, наши сны схожи. В твоих единственной гостьей должна быть Падме Амидала._  
От этой мысли Оби-Вану стало чуть печально, но это явно ни в какое сравнение не шло с грустью, овладевшей его падаваном.  
— Зато вам не снятся кошмары, — сказал Энакин. Взгляд у него сделался пустым, отстраненным.  
 _Вспоминает что-то из собственных сновидений?_  
— Тебе снились кошмары? — обеспокоенно спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Опять о маме. Вы же помните, чем все кончилось.  
— Да, конечно.  
Отказавшись на время от поисков пайков, Оби-Ван шагнул к ученику, ведомый желанием как-то облегчить его боль. Что значила его бессмысленная эротическая фантазия в сравнении с кошмарами человека, потерявшего близкого. Оби-Ван не мог заставить себя быть строгим в этом вопросе, он не осуждал Энакина за скорбь по матери, за неспособность «отпустить» воспоминания о ней, как это полагалось делать джедаям. Он, выросший в Храме, не помнивший даже лица своей матери, не считал, что вправе судить о том, через что приходилось проходить Энакину, прожившему бок о бок с мамой целых десять лет. И опоздавшего к ней всего на несколько дней.  
— Сон был о ней одной? — осторожно спросил Оби-Ван. После того, как сбылся прошлый повторяющийся кошмар падавана, он опасался, что у того будут и другие видения.  
— Пока да. К счастью, — горько произнес Энакин.  
— Да, — эхом отозвался Оби-Вана. Пока. К счастью, хотя какое уж тут счастье. — А я к тому же сжег твой завтрак. Извини.  
Сражаясь с острым приступом вины, Оби-Ван и внимания не обратил на то, как стремительно покраснел падаван, стоило погладить его по плечу.  
Энакин опустил голову, скрывая смущение.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал он. — Джедайское смирение и все такое.  
— Как видишь, джедайское смирение и все такое не всегда срабатывает и со мной. Распереживался из-за глупого сна, в котором не происходило ничего трагического.  
— О чем был этот сон? — полюбопытствовал падаван.  
Оби-Ван поступил так же как и ученик: покраснел и отвел взгляд. Ему было легче скрывать румянец, спасибо бороде.  
— Это не имеет особого значения… Могу сказать, что там был ты. Но сон я считаю глупым не из-за твоего в нем присутствия.  
Еще недавно Оби-Ван собирался скрывать этот клочок информации, но теперь был готов поставить под угрозу репутацию непогрешимого учителя, лишь бы отвлечь падавана от печальных воспоминаний. Энакин всегда, с детства, любил поговорить о себе.  
Стратегия Оби-Вана сработала. Глаза Энакина вновь вспыхнули, на красиво очерченных губах заиграла легкая улыбка.  
— И что я делал?  
Лишний раз представив, что именно делал Энакин ( _с улыбкой, именно так он и улыбался!_ ) Оби-Ван без труда добрался до следующего уровня смущения. Начал запинаться.  
— М-м-мы с тобой… тренировались. Вместе. Как обычно. И я совершал досадные промахи, а ты все требовал продолжения боя… Ничего интересного, одним словом.  
— Извините, что даже во сне не даю вам передохнуть, учитель, — бодро отозвался Энакин.  
— Совсем, совсем не даешь…  
Легко проведя рукой по коротким волосам падавана, Оби-Ван вновь занялся поисками продовольствия.  
Энакин проводил его голодным, жадным до мимолетных прикосновений взглядом.


End file.
